muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepover Party On Sesame Street
Plot Summary Everybody's invited to Telly and Baby Bear's sleepover party on Sesame Street. Cold Opening What's the word on the street?: Excitement Scene Telly and Baby Bear welcome the viewers to Sesame Street, and they tell them they're very excited about their sleepover party, and they invited everybody including Bob, Leela, Mando, Nina, Alan, Gina, Chris, Gordon and Susan. Baby Bear looks around for his duffel bag, but then he realizes he must've left it back home at his cottage, so he has Telly keep a sharp eye on everything while he goes home to his cottage to get his duffel bag. Scene (continued) Telly is still in charge of helping Alan and Chris prepare the dinner and dessert specials and helping Leela, Mando, Nina, Gina, Gordon, Susan and Bob set everything up, 'til Baby Bear arrives back with his duffel bag. Scene (continued) Grover arrives with his bright red sleeping bag, Ernie and Bert arrive with their sleeping bags, Herry arrives with his glow in the dark sleeping bag, Cookie Monster arrives with his sleeping bag (with cookies and cupcakes painted on it), Count Von Count arrives with his bat sleeping bag, Big Bird arrives with his nest and Radar and Farley arrives with his blue sleeping bag. Scene (continued) Chris reads everybody the list of what comes 1st and what comes next. Everybody listens to what he's telling them, especially Elmo, Placido Flamingo and Forgetful Jones. Muppet Friend/Guest Star Telly and Lewis Black explain the word hilarious. Song Rocky sings 'I Cry'' (reboot of the best and original Sesame Street classic) Muppet Friends Murray poses his arms in a letter Y pose, which means the word of the day is the letter Y. Animation A walking and talking letter Y shows 3 things that begin with the letter Y'': Yarn, Yak and Yo-Yo. Muppet Friends (continued) Murray and Toby (played by Connor Corum) introduce ''Abby's Flying Fairy School. ''Abby's Flying Fairy School'' Today for show and tell, Abby brings in a book called The Frog Prince, and the Frog Prince suddanly jumps right off his book cover, so they must figure out some ways to get him back on the book cover. Muppet Friends (continued) Murray announces to the viewers that it's almost time for Super Grover 2.0, but 1st, he counts 12 of everything he sees. Film The # 12 appears all over the place. Muppet Friends (continued) Murray and Kevin (Max Charles) introduce Super Grover 2.0. ''Super Grover 2.0'': Cat, Bat, Rat, Mat Farley is disturbed when his lucky baseball hat just blew off someplace higher that a mountain, so Super Grover 2.0 arrives and demonstrates rhyming At words, such as cat, bat, rat and mat (which he finds Farley's lucky baseball cap underneath), and Farley is so relieved. Muppet Friends (continued) Murray announces that Elmo the Musical is coming up next, but 1st, he hears the sounds on the street: drums and cymbols. Muppet Friends (continued) *Don Music changes the song There was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly to There was an Old Lady Who Ate a Small Pie. Muppet Friends (continued) Murray and Olivia (Lane Styles) introduce Elmo the Musical. ''Elmo the Musical'': Pizza Loving Space Chickens Pizza Astronaut Elmo goes on a musical mission to deliver 12 space pizzas to some space chickens. Muppet Friends (continued) Telly and Baby Bear begin closing the show by telling the viewers that Sesame Street has been brought to them by the letter Y'' and the number ''12. Transcript Sleepover Party On Sesame Street transcript Category:Sesame Street season 47 episodes